Fanon:Wege zum Sieg - Kapitel 11
Mass Effect - Other Stories Wege zum Sieg (XI) Die Reise ging wieder weiter. Sie hatte die Fische erst bemerkt, als sie bereits im Omega-Nebel waren. Sie schillerten wie kleine Regenbögen im Wasser, doch wer hatte sie gekauft und dort hineingetan? „EVI? Seit wann hab ich Fische?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, während sie sich anzog und die letzten Sachen für den Tag plante. „Seit gestern, Commander.“, antwortete EVI. „Aha. Von wem?“ „Von Mister Metal. Die asktorischen Farbfische schillern, da ihre Schuppen das Licht brechen. In freier Wildbahn nutzen sie den Effekt, um Fressfeinde zu verwirren, in Aquarien werden sie wegen ihrer Schönheit bevorzugt.“, erklärte EVI. „Wann zum Teufel...?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, wurde aber von Silver unterbrochen: „Gestern, kurz nachdem du wieder auf dem Schiff warst. Ich hab selber eine Frage und will, das du sie mir beantwortest.“ Phoenixclaw drehte sich um und schaute auf einen lächelnden Silver, der in der Tür lehnte. „Nur zu.“ „Warum nach Omega? Was willst du dort?“ „Es geht ums Prinzip. Wer hat die meisten und besten Verbindungen in den Terminus-Systemen? „Aria...“, fing Silver an. „... T’Loak. Genau.“, vollendete Phoenixclaw. „Die Kollektoren dürften ihr doch auch schon das ein oder andere Mal auf die Füße getreten sein, so nah wie deren „Haustür“ vor Omega ist. Meinst du nicht auch? Bring uns einfach hin und verschließ danach sämtliche Luftschleusen. Du darfst sie nur noch öffnen, wenn mein ID-Code erkannt wird, ok?“, meinte Phoenixclaw und trat an ihn vorbei. „Wieso?“, fragte Silver und stellte sich zu ihr in den Fahrstuhl. „Omega ist der tiefste Kreis der Hölle. Nur Leute die alles verloren haben, leben dort. Mehr willst du nicht wissen.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Als die Blackbird anlegte, kamen Phoenixclaw einige alte Erinnerungen aus ihrer Ausbildungszeit hoch. Ihr Commander hatte sie mal nach Omega gebracht. Das ging für keinen gut aus. Weder für sie, noch für die Batarianer, die meinten sie ärgern zu müssen. Sie ging mit Seraphim und Raek’a, rein zur Sicherheit. Silver versiegelte die Schleuse hinter ihr, was eine gute Idee war, wenn man sich die Vorcha in ihrer Andockbucht anschaute. „Ah, neues Fleisch...“, krächzte einer. Noch ehe einer etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte Phoenixclaw den betreffenden Vorcha eine Pistole unter die Nase gehalten und gefragt, was er denn für ein Problem habe. Der Vorcha und ein Teil seiner Kuppel zogen erstaunlich schnell wieder ab. „Wäh, Omega... Wenn ich hier wieder weg bin, brauch ich nicht nur eine Standard-Dekontamination...“, meinte sie danach und rümpfte die Nase. „Hm... Hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Naja, die Leute scheinen noch mehr Hoffnungslosigkeit zu verbreiten.“, statierte Seraphim und schaute sich um. „Ist kein Wunder. Bis vor kurzem wütete eine extrem starke Seuche in den Bezirken von Omega. Außerdem wurde kurz zuvor der einzige weiße Ritter, jemand namens ‚Archangel‘, getötet.“, sprang EVI ein und informierte über die neusten Nachrichten. „Tja... Omega ist und bliebt ein Drecksloch. Schnell zu Aria, ich möchte aus diesem Drecksloch so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.“, meinte Phoenixclaw noch und ging einfach los. Weit kamen sie nicht, da sich plötzlich zwei Batarianer in den Weg stellten. „Aus den Weg.“, meinte Phoenixclaw, noch gelassen. „Du siehst noch sehr gepflegt aus. Du bist noch nicht lange hier, oder Mensch?“, fragte einer der Batarianer. „Genau. Was treibt eine Gruppe Soldaten her?“, fragte der andere und schielte auf die Waffen. Phoenixclaw blieb gelassen und antwortete: „Eure Herrscherin.“ Die beiden Batarianer fingen an zu lachen. Gerade als einer der beiden wieder etwas sagen wollte, kam ein Turianer herbei und meinte mit gezücktem Gewehr: „Batar. Tesh. Ihr sollt hier nicht rumstehen! Aria mag das gar nicht! Also verschwindet! Verkriecht euch wieder in eure Löcher!“ Die beiden Batarianer gaben widerwillig nach, scheinbar hatten sie schon Bekanntschaft mit Arias Methoden gemacht. Nun wandte sich der Turianer an sie: „Aria hatte Recht, noch so jemand. Sie möchte Sie sehen. Aber etwas hurtig, Aria mag es nicht, wenn man sie warten lässt.“ Nachdem sie an den Turianer vorbei waren und in die oberen Omega-Märkte gingen, bemerkte Reak’a, dass Phoenixclaw lächelte: „Warum kannst du bei so einer Situation lachen?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Wirst du noch sehen. Wirst du noch sehen.“, antwortete sie einfach. Ihr Weg führte sie an einen verrückten Propheten vorbei und dann ins Afterlife. Der Türsteher ließ sie dabei einfach herein, während ein Mensch draußen warten musste und deswegen ungeduldig quängelte. Phoenixclaw führte sie zielsicher auf die andere Seite des Clubs zu einem gesicherten Bereich. Sie kam an den Turianer von vorhin vorbei und wird von ihm hoch gelozt. Aria stand am Rand ihres Séparées und schaute auf das Treiben darunter. „Scann sie!“, befahl sie barsch einem Batarianer, der sich gleich ans Werk machen wollte, doch Raek’a fauchte so furchteinflößend, dass er es ließ. Nun drehte sich Aria um. „Ok, lass es. Sie darf her kommen, der Rest soll warten. Und später unterhalten wir uns mal über deine Leistungen.“ Phoenixclaw warf den Batarianer nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu, worauf er schnaubte, dann ging sie zu Aria. Aria setzte sich, worauf auch Phoenixclaw sich setzte. „Also, was treibt dich mal wieder zu mir auf diese schöne Station?“, fragte Aria amüsiert. „Och, dies und das. Du hast doch garantiert davon gehört, dass mir vor vier Jahren das Schiff unterm Arsch explodiert ist. Bin dabei drauf gegangen und will die Sache jetzt rächen. Wie lief’s bei dir?“, antwortete Phoenixclaw leicht abwesend. Aria lachte: „Bandenkriege, Drogenkartelle, bis vor kurzem eine totbringende Seuche und einen „Weißen Ritter“. Also alles wie immer.“ Phoenixclaw nickte nur. „Was weißt du über die Kollektoren?“, fragte sie lächelnd. Arias Lächeln verschwand. „Sie haben hier auf Omega mehrmals versucht einige krumme Dinge zu tun. Ich selbst hab ein solches „Geschäft“ erfolgreich verhindern können. Aber alles in allem sind sie nicht gerade sauber. Mich persönlich interessieren zwar die Kolonien der Menschen nicht, aber es beunruhigt mich schon ein bisschen. Wer wird danach dran sein? Die Asari? Vielleicht gleich wir? Außerdem konnte mir ein Kontakt erklären, dass die Seuche, die hier in einem Bezirk gewütet hatte, nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war, sie wurde von jemand hochentwickeltem modifiziert. Es nervt mich, wenn jemand mit meinen Leuten herum experimentiert und mich davor nicht einmal fragt!“ „Tja, wen würde das nicht nerven?“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw gelassen. „Ich weiß was du vorhast. Du willst das Omega 4-Portal durchstoßen, oder?“ „So ähnlich. Gibt es sonst irgendwas, was mir helfen könnte?“ „Wie viele Biotiker hast du? Also nicht so Schwächlinge wie die bei der Allianz, sondern richtige Biotiker.“ „Zwei…“ Phoenixclaw dachte nochmal nach. „Zweieinhalb. Du meinst wegen der Barrieren, oder?“ „Hm… Das sollte reichen. Kleiner Tipp: Kollektoren fliegen gut in einer Singularität, und noch mehr, wenn selbige explodiert. Die haben auf die harte Tour gelernt, was jeder hier auf Omega weiß.“, resümierte Aria. Phoenixclaw wusste auf was sie hinaus wollte, doch sie wollte noch mehr wissen. „Tja, schade… Aria, ich dachte, da sie so direkt vor deiner Haustür operieren, dass du mehr weißt. Hab mich wohl getäuscht…“, meinte sie gespielt und wollte aufstehen. „Lionclaw, du kennst mich. Mich beunruhigt gerade dieser Umstand und du weißt, was ich mache, wenn ich unruhig bin.“ „Du forderst alte Schulden ein...“ „Und jag was in die Luft.“ „Hm… Mit anderen Worten passiert das momentan häufiger?“ „Dazu sag ich nichts.“, antwortete Aria, allerdings mit einen feinen Lächeln. „Na gut. Dann kann ich wohl von dir keine weiteren Informationen bekommen, obwohl der Tipp mit der Singularität gut ist. Danke Aria. Oh, und keine Sorge, ich werde deine kleinen Helferlein nicht schon wieder verprügeln.“ „Komm doch mal während der nächsten Pokernacht zu uns, ich glaube gerade du wirst deinen Spaß haben. Ich schick dir die Karten.“, konterte Aria zum Abschied, ehe Phoenixclaw ging. „Mist, das hilft mir gar nichts…“, flüsterte sie in Gedanken, während sie den Weg zurück durch das untere Afterlife nahmen. „Ich möchte das endlich wissen. Phoenix, was ist damals passiert?“, fragte Seraphim ungeduldig. Phoenixclaw wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was? Ach, du meinst das, oder? Hm, vielleicht erzähl ich das mal… oder jetzt gleich? Ich weiß nicht… Äh... Na gut. Newman hat mich, damals als er noch mein Commander war und ich nur ein inoffizieller Angehöriger der Allianz, hier her gebracht. Ursprünglich sollten wir irgendwas mit den Blue Suns klären, doch zwei von Arias Batarianern kamen uns dazwischen. Sie drohten mir dies und das an und wollten mich förmlich aus der Rüstung pellen. Commander Newman war noch zu beschäftigt mit einem Blue Suns-Söldner, dessen Panzerung er klauen wollte, also konnte er mir nicht helfen. Ich musste mich selbst verteidigen. Die Sache ging wirklich nicht gut aus, für niemanden. Ich konnte einem Batarianer zwei Augen ausstechen, dem anderen hab ich den linken Arm und den Kiefer ausgerenkt. Ich selber hatte eine gebrochene Rippe und einen verstauchten Arm. Als Newman wieder zurückkam, hatte sich um uns herum eine Traube aus Turianern, Batarianern und Kroganern gebildet. Einige hatten angeblich auf mich gewettet und sahnten damit volle Kanne ab. Nicht mal Newman konnte die Sache beenden. Erst als Aria persönlich kam und uns biotisch voneinander trennte, hörte der Irrsinn auf. Sie nahm mich dann hoch in ihr Séparée und meinte, dass die Batarianer so eine Abreibung schon lange verdient hatten, sie aber noch nicht gewusst hatte, wer diese Abreibung verteilt. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte ich mir ihren Respekt erworben. Außerdem hatte sie die meisten Credits auf mich gesetzt und damit die Wetten in die Höhe schnellen lassen; hat an den Abend gut mit mir verdient.“ „Phoenix, du bist irre.“, stellte Seraphim fest, während Reak’a nur lachte. „So ähnlich war ich auch, als ich noch jung war. Damals hab ich mir auch immer wieder die übelsten Schlägereien geliefert. Schön, dass auch hier alles seinen natürlichen Verlauf nimmt.“, meinte er, was wiederum schiefe Blicke von Phoenixclaw und Seraphim zur Folge hatte. Nachdem sie auf dem Schiff waren – und eine „Spezial-Dekontamination“ von EVI erhielten – zog sich Phoenixclaw in ihre Kabine zurück und duschte ausgiebig. Währenddessen saß ihre Crew unten im Mannschaftscasino und bekam etwas original altairisches: Insektenrührei, garniert mit Heuschrecken. Von Seiten des wing’schen Teils der Crew gab es kein Kommentar dazu, anders aber war es bei Seraphim und Phoenixclaws Squadmitgliedern. Sogar Mistral sagte nichts, sondern haute rein. „Was ist das?“, flüsterte Skullface als er von seiner Dextro-Portion aus speziellem Fleisch aufschaute. „Ich hab keine Ahnung...“, entgegnete Seraphim und stocherte etwas darin rum. „Iss ruhig, das ist eine besondere Spezialität. Bei uns auf den Schiffen gibt es allenfalls nur Tam-Tam-Käfer, und die sind nur halb so gut.“, meinte Tensagi und haute ähnlich wie Mistral rein. Tesera war von dem Insekten genauso unbeeindruckt, allerdingst musste sie sie auch nicht essen. Sie hatte dafür mehr was, was direkt aus einem Bottich mit flüssigem Stickstoff zu kommen schien, jedenfalls dampfte es vor Kälte. „Tensagi hat Recht, Sentra Seraphim. Die Altairs sind für ihre besondere Küche und ressourcenschonende Sparsamkeit bekannt. Ich habe früher schon öfters auf irgendwelchen Station die Gerichte von ihnen probiert, und die Heuschrecken sind so wirklich super.“, argumentierte Marak und steckte sich eine weitere in den Mund. Seraphim beäugte nochmal ihr „Essen“. „Das hab ich nun davon, dass ich auf der Station nur vegetarisch oder fast vegetarische Sachen essen wollte...“, konstatierte sie und nahm einen zaghaften Bissen. Gleich darauf war sie überrascht und aß den Rest auf. Während die Mannschaft aß, saß Silver im Cockpit und lass aus dem Augenwinkel einige Nachrichtenfeeds. Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte über seine V-Konsole. Obwohl er so lange geübt hatte, machte ihm die Steuerung immer wieder Probleme. Die Beschleunigungsringe am rechten Rand des mittleren Hologramms waren für seine Verhältnisse zu empfindlich. Die dunkle Materie Dämpfer, kurz DMD, verhinderten zwar allzu starkes Geruckel, doch gab ihm die Konsole ein haptisches Feedback, wenn er zu stark beschleunigte. Er hatte das Problem im Griff, solange er seine Carbonschienen nicht trug, dann jedoch lief er Gefahr, dass seine Knochen im Falle eines plötzlichen Abbremsens, oder eines Treffers aufs Cockpit, brechen könnten. Allgemein waren diese Schienen, so praktisch sie auch sind, eher hinderlich. Sie interagierten mit seinem Proxima-Anzug, das ist zwar an sich kein Problem, allerdings musste er deswegen seine Arme auch höher über die Oberfläche der Konsolen halten, sonst würde er ausversehen irgendwas auslösen. Er schaute raus und auf den Meteoridengürtel, in dem Omega schwebte. Dann sah er das Omega 4-Portal wie es groß und rot glühend vorbei zog. „Haben unsere Wissenschaftler aus den Datenpaketen des Kollektorenschiffs mittlerweile die genauen Koordinaten der Basis ziehen können?“, fragte er bei dieser Aussicht. „Ja. Aber das wird niemanden auf diesem Schiff gefallen.“, antwortete EVI und erschien in seinen Augenwinkeln. „Wieso hast du das nie erwähnt?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Die Koordinaten müssen noch geprüft werden. Sie sind einfach zu unmöglich für ein ME-Volk.“, erklärte EVI und zeigte eine Miniaturversion der Galaxie-Karte. Silver bekam große Augen. „Phoenix muss das sofort sehen! Vergiss die Überprüfung! Die Daten stammten von den Kollektoren selbst, und die kommen doch niemals auf die Idee eine Falle zu stellen.“ „Wohl doch...“, entgegnete EVI und verschwand. „Moment... Warum?“, fragte Silver noch. „Die Kollektoren nutzen unsere Tat und die Tatsache, dass wir der turianischen Fregatte zur Hilfe kommen wollten, und sendeten ein gefälschtes Signal aus. Laut unserem Beobachter wurde die Normandy damit in eine Falle gelockt. So dumm sind die Kollektoren also nicht. Ich werde Commander Phoenixclaw die Nachricht übermitteln.“, erklärte EVI aus dem Off. Silver lehnte sich zurück und schaute sowohl auf seine Konsole, wie auch auf das Omega 4-Portal. „Oh, verdammt...“, dachte er laut. Ende von Abschnitt XI Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)